If the sales tax in your city is $3.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$131$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${3.3\%} \times {\$131} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3.3\%$ is equivalent to $3.3 \div 100$ $3.3 \div 100 = 0.033$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.033$ $\times$ $$131$ = $$4.32$ You would pay $$4.32$ in sales tax.